NYP-WAS
by thereisnothingbetterthanyou
Summary: Kate is about to get on her train to Washington D.C hoping Castle will come to say goodbye. (Doesn't contain any spoilers cause I'm staying spoiler free- but you should've watched 5x23)


**I can't wait till tomorrow. I'm going crazy so I had to do _something_ which resolved into this little one-shot. Hope you like it!**

Here she was, standing at the entrance of Penn Station, duffle bag in one hand and train ticket in the other. She knew what was standing on the train ticket by heart, had read it over a hundred times.

**Penn Station,New York (NYP)- Union Station,Washington D.C. (WAS)**

**Departure: 10.35 a.m Arrival:2p.m.**

10.15a.m she still had time to get a coffee before she had to get on the train. Castle knew when her train was going and which track it was going from. She had sent him a text with the time. Even though Kate knew that he wouldn't come to say goodbye, she still hoped and was holding one to the thought that she maybe would get a chance to see him one last time. Calls and texts from her went unanswered and when she went to his loft this morning nobody had answered the doorbell and she didn't have the courage to use her key because he had made it crystal clear that he didn't want to see her. But it still made her heart burst into a million pieces every time her phone rang and it wasn't him.

He hadn't given them-_her_- a chance at all. Telling her that if she would take the job it would be over between them. Was it stupid of her that she thought they could make it? Was it wrong to think that he maybe would move with her to D.C? Or that they could give the long distance relationship at least a shot? But no, he wanted all of it. He wanted NY and her and keeping playing cop.

She hated how they ended things. They hadn't resolved anything, had just yelled at each other for hours, telling each other how selfish the other one was, that their relationship didn't mean anything to them. The relationship had meant _everything _to her._ He_ had meant everything to her.

Starck had asked her where she saw herself in 5 years and she honestly didn't know. But if she was honest she always hoped she would still be with Castle in 5 years, eventually married and with a kid. But when she had asked Rick what he thought where they were going he didn't answer her. Just shrugging his shoulders telling her that everything was great how it was and why she wanted to change it. That was the reason why she had considered the job offer at all. She didn't want to stay for a _maybe_. Why couldn't he voice what he wanted, what he expected from this relationship? What was he afraid of? She knew she couldn't put all the blame on him; she could've pushed the issue, telling him that she wanted to have a family with him but she didn't.

She made her way through Penn Station till she finally arrived at her track. Couples were giving each other one last kiss before one of them entered the train. Kids were hugging their fathers for a goodbye. Grandmas and Grandpas were waving out of the tiny train windows to their grandchildren. Blowing kisses, saying their goodbyes. And she was alone- never had felt more alone than in this moment. She didn't want to get on the train yet-she still hoped he would come.

10.33 there were only 2 minutes left, she had to get on the train. _He wouldn't come. _Her heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Before she could enter the train she had to show her ticket to the board service. "Final destination D.C. Is that right Miss Beckett?" the man asked. "Yes" she nodded with her head "Yes that's right."

"Okay mam, thanks so much for choosing Amtrack and have a pleasant journey."

Kate took her ticket back and was about to get on the train when she heard a voice calling her name.

"KATE!" her head jerked into the direction where she had heard the voice coming from. At the end of the track she could see Castle running towards her.

"Kate wait!"

_He was here._

She couldn't believe it, he really had come. She stepped off the train turning into his direction. When he was standing in front of her he was totally out of breath couldn't really form any sentence expect

"Stay Kate" he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't go."

"Everybody for the 10.35 a.m train to Washington D.C please enter the train." A voice shouted along the train track.

Kate looked into Castle's eyes and back at the train again.

Rick seemed to grasp the meaning of these words and grabbed Kate by her arm turning her around and catching her in his arms. Her dufflebag fell down on the floor, but she didn't care. He was here, looking into her eyes with so much love and determination. He leaned down, closed the distance between them and caught her lips with his, giving her one last kiss. Her arms went around his neck losing herself in him. Her hands went in his hair and tried to get him closer. After a moment they broke apart- It had seemed like the kiss had been going on forever even if it had only lasted for a couple of seconds. Their foreheads touching, their eyes closed she heard Rick speaking one last time: "Kate, please don't go."

_10.35 The train leaves Penn Station without Kate Beckett on board._

**_Thoughts?_**


End file.
